Pernikahan Palsu
by Aika Hanami Souen
Summary: Mereka dipersatukan dalam ikatan suci yang tak dikehendaki. Berada dalam pernikahan yang tak direncanakan. Tak terbayang dan tak menyenangkan, khh— tentu saja! Ini semua hanya pernikahan palsu!/ "Berhenti berpura-pura menjadi seorang istri, aku muak!/"—Aku juga bisa mencari lelaki lain karena aku juga punya uang dan kekuasaan yang tak kalah banyak dari dirimu!"/ SH fic, DLDR!HIATUS


Mereka dipersatukan dalam ikatan suci yang tak dikehendaki. Berada dalam pernikahan yang tak direncanakan. Tak terbayang dan tak menyenangkan, khh— tentu saja!

Kedua manusia itu berjalan diatas altar. Sang lelaki dengan wajah datarnya dan si perempuan yang tertunduk sembari membawa bunga ditangannya. Bibir mereka saling mengucapkan janji pada Tuhan, walau mungkin hanya janji palsu. Karena bagi mereka pernikahan ini pun hanya sebatas pernikahan bisnis, bukan pernikahan suci dimana upacara dan janji kepada Tuhan adalah hal yang sakral.

.

.

 **Pernikahan Palsu.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, CRACK PAIR, DLL**

 **DLDR! enjoy reading ^^**

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata yang beberapa jam lalu berubah namanya menjadi Uchiha Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya yang sangat kelelahan setelah melewati upacara pernikahannya yang baru selesai sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Ia begitu nyaman menikmati ranjang yang empuk ini. Akan tetapi ekspresinya berubah kala dengan siapa dia akan tidur di kasur ini nanti.

"Haah."

Ia menghela napas.

Dari kecil dia sudah tahu bahwa segala hidupnya akan selalu diatur termasuk soal pernikahan. Tapi tetap saja dia masih kurang atau memang tidak senang, rasanya aneh saat masa depan tentang perasaan kita ditentukan oleh orang tua dan dia hanya bisa menerimanya begitu saja.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sebelum menikah dia hanya bertemu sekali dengannya dan setelah itu tidak lagi bertemu sampai tadi pas upacara pernikahan. Dia cuek, dingin, terkesan menyeramkan, apalagi kalau sudah menatap. Mata hitamnya seperti jarum kecil yang menusuk perlahan menuju jantungmu. Tapi keluarga yang lainnya cukup ramah, seperti kakak dan ibunya, terutama ibunya. Dia diperlakukan dengan baik dan ramah. Kalau ayahnya yah tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke, bedanya dia lebih tua.

 _Krieeeettt_

Suara pintu terbuka. Dengan cepat gadis itu mengubah posisinya dari tertidur jadi berdiri. Dilihatlah orang yang membuka pintu itu.

"Sa-sasuke-san," ucapnya sedikit terbata karena gugup. Orang yang dipanggil tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Dia melepas dasi beserta jasnya lalu melemparkan ke atas ranjang. Setelah itu dia masuk ke kamar mandi. Sementara Hinata hanya melihatnya dari belakang.

Dia tahu hal ini pasti terjadi, apalagi sebelumnya sang mertua sudah memperingatinya tapi tetap saja diacuhkan seperti itu tidak enak apalagi sekarang dia berstatus sebagai istrinya. Namun apa boleh buat dia harus sabar dulu, ini baru beberapa jam, dia tidak boleh merengek seperti anak kecil. Mungkin dia akan mencoba menjadi istri yang baik dan mencoba mengenal Sasuke sedikit lebih dalam agar bisa memahami dan mengerti apa yang di inginkannya. Dia pun mengambil jas dan dasi Sasuke yang di ranjang tadi lalu menggantungkannya.

Tak lama setelah itu Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaus putih dan handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Rambutnya yang tadi berdiri sedikit lepek karena terkena air.

"Sasuke-san, kau sudah se—"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Hinata terdiam mendengar pertanyaan menusuk dari lelaki itu. Ia sibuk berpikir apa maksud dari ucapannya itu. Sasuke berjalan mendekati gadis yang masih memakai baju pengantin itu, lalu berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Ini kamarku. Kau keluar!" perintah penuh penekanan. Gadis berambut panjang itu mengangkat alisnya semakin bingung.

"A-apa maksudmu, kita su-suami istri?"

Sasuke tersenyum remeh mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Suami istri? Ingatlah ini hanya pernikahan bisnis. Jangan berharap aku memperlakukanmu sebagai istri."

Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju kearah pintu lalu membukanya.

"Ini rumahku aku punya hak seutuhnya dan kau tidak. Jadi silahkan keluar dan bawa kopermu, kamarmu ada lantai dua."

Gadis itu masih belum percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sifat lelaki didepannya benar-benar mengerikan, ia sama sekali tidak dianggap. Ok itu bukan masalah lagipula dia juga tidak berharap malam pertama yang indah tapi bisakah dia membicarakan hal ini dengan lebih halus atau tidak mendadak seperti ini? Dia pikir Hinata menyukai pernikahan ini? Gadis itu tersenyum miring lalu mengambil koper yang berada disamping ranjang itu. Dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Maaf karena sudah salah masuk kamar, Sasuke-san."

.

.

Hinata sudah bangun sedari tadi pagi. Dia langsung masuk ke dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Sasuke. Walau perlakuannya semalam cukup kasar tapi dia tak bisa memungkiri kalau dia sudah menjadi istrinya dan yah dia harus melakukan kewajibannya.

Semua makanan sudah hampir selesai dan sebagian sudah tersaji di meja makan. Dia beruntung karena saat dia memasuki rumah ini semuanya sudah disiapkan dengan baik, termasuk bahan makanan. Sepertinya sang mertua wanita yang sudah melakukannya, Hinata merasa beruntung karena hal itu.

Gadis berusia diatas dua puluhan itu mengambil beberapa buah-buah'an di lemari es, setelah itu dia menutupnya lagi namun saat berbalik dia sudah menabrak seseorang. Itu Sasuke yang berdiri tegap dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Sa-sasuke-san, mari kita sarapan. Semuanya sudah siap."

Sasuke tak menanggapi sama sekali, dia menyingkirkan Hinata didepannya. Gadis itu sedikit hilang keseimbangan bahkan buah yang tadi dipegangnya jatuh.

"Jangan menghalangi!" ujarnya masih dengan nada dingin dan angkuhnya. Sasuke mengambil air didalam lemari es lalu meminumnya. Setelah itu dia kembali pergi. Namun sebelum itu Hinata masih sempat menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Bekerja?"

Sasuke menghempaskan tangan mungil itu. Lalu berbalik arah menatap mata lavender itu. Sekali sentak tangan itu mendorongnya ke lemari es, sang gadis terpojok.

"Dengar yah nona Hyuuga..."

Suara itu pelan namun menusuk. Tangan sang lelaki menyentuh lembut kulit wajah Hinata. Dari atas sampai leher, membuat sang gadis bergidig ngeri.

"Kau dengar apa yang ku katakan semalam? Apa itu tidak jelas. Baiklah dengarkan sekali lagi."

Lelaki itu sedikit memberi jeda sementara Hinata dengan posisinya yang terjepit masih mencoba tenang. Namun seketika ia meringis kala Sasuke memegang tangannya cukup erat.

"Sa-sakit."

"Aku tidak menyukaimu atau pernikahan ini. Aku tidak suka diatur atau diperintah. Aku tidak suka melihat kepura-puraan yang kau tunjukan. Jadi berhentilah berperan menjijikan seperti itu."

Ia menghempaskan tangan itu kasar lalu pergi begitu saja. Sementara Hinata masih memegangi tangannya yang sakit sambil menatap kepergiannya.

 _Lalu aku harus bersikap seperti apa?_

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul **23.45 pm** tapi Sasuke belum juga pulang. Hinata tahu Sasuke selalu sibuk atau mungkin menyibukan diri sampai malam, tapi tak sampai lewat dari jam 10 malam. jujur saja Hinata khawatir apalagi ibu dan kakaknya sudah menelpon menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke padanya. Sebenarnya dimana lelaki itu? Apalagi diluar sedang hujan deras. Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Terdengar suara pintu yang digedor. Hinata langsung menghampiri dan membuka pintu itu. Disana berdiri Uchiha Sasuke dengan badan basah kuyup dan bau alkohol yang menyengat. Disebelahnya ada seorang wanita berpakaian seksi yang sedang membopong Sasuke. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik.

"Ini rumah Uchiha Sasuke? Bisa masuk?"

Hinata pun mempersilahkan masuk sambil membantu wanita itu membopong Sasuke tanpa bicara apa-apa. Dia sangat terkejut dengan hal ini.

Keduanya meletakan Sasuke diranjangnya. Lelaki itu pun tertidur lemas disana. Dapat Hinata rasakan kulit tubuh Sasuke panas, sepertinya demam. Ia pun bergegas mengambil kotak obat serta kompresan untuknya. Namun saat ia kembali wanita tadi sudah berada diatas ranjang, memeluk Sasuke seolah itu hal biasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hinata kembali terkejut. Tangannya menarik tangan wanita itu agar si wanita turun. Namun wanita itu tak terima.

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku. Kau tahu? Dia ingin dilayani. Kau sebagai istri tidak pernah melayaninya kan? Jadi biarkan aku yang melakukannya!" Hinata semakin tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Namun hatinya sangat bergemuruh. Napasnya tak teratur. Lalu dia kembali menarik tangan wanita itu. Kali ini cukup kuat sehingga si wanita bisa ia turunkan dari ranjang suaminya. Ia pun menyeret wanita itu keluar kamar.

"Keluar! Aku akan membayar tagihanmu besok." Setelah itu Hinata menutup pintu kamar Sasuke lalu menguncinya. Lalu ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang kini sudah dalam posisi duduk.

"Kenapa kau mengganggu kesenanganku, haaah?!"

Hinata tak menjawab.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan mengaturku, kau membuatku muak."

Dia masih menatap lelaki yang mabuk itu.

"Aku sudah bosan dengan pernikahan palsu ini, ak—"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena hal yang dilakukan Hinata. Gadis itu menyiramkan air kompresan yang tadi dia bawa tepat diwajahnya. Wajah Uchiha itu terlihat sangat marah, bahkan kini tangannya mengepal erat. Namun sebelum kemarahannya membludak dia kembali dikejutkan dengan Hinata yang melemparnya dengan benda-benda disekitarnya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau pikir hanya kau yang menderita dengan pernikahan palsu ini. Aku bukan patung yang tak bisa merasakan apapun!"

"Awww apa yang kau, hey hentikan!"

"Tidak! Dengar jangan berlagak kau yang paling menderita karena hal ini. Kau pikir aku menikmati paksaan ikatan ini. Jangan seenaknya bersikap dan berbicara, aku tidak punya hati sedingin kau."

Gadis itu mulai menangis dalam kata-katanya.

"Aku, aku tidak punya hati itu tapi jika kau terus seperti ini aku akan mengikuti permainanmu. Aku akan berhenti bersikap seperti istri dan akan mengabaikanmu. Bahkan aku akan mencari lelaki lain seperti yang kau lakukan untuk menghibur dan melayaniku, aku akan mulai belajar sepertimu. Aku bisa melakukannya karena aku juga punya uang dan kekuasaan yang tak kalah banyak darimu, Uchiha Sasuke!"

 **BRAAAAKKKKKK**

.

.

 **End or TBC?**

 **Hay lama tak jumpa, saya malah bikin fic baru nih padahal Angel Cry sama The Toxic Girl aja belum dilanjut, saya emang parah *pundung* . Baiklah saya akan mulai mencoba untuk bersemangat lagi, walau suliiiiiiiiiitttttttttttt banget. FYI Angel Cry sedang dalam proses jadi doain moga cepet beres, kalau the toxic girl jangan tanya dulu yah, ok. Sekali lagi maaf buat para reader and see you bye bye ...**


End file.
